wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/16
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział XVI | poprzedni=Rozdział XV | następny=Rozdział XVII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY. Biegun magnetyczny. Niepokój Hatterasa wzrastał w miarę jak się zbliżał do tej ciaśniny, zaraz bowiem los miał postanowić o powodzeniu jego wyprawy. Jak dotąd dokonał on więcej niż którykolwiek z jego poprzedników, z których najszczęśliwssy, Mac Clintock, potrzebował piętnastu miesięcy aby się na te morza dostać; ale mało to znaczyło, nic prawie, jeśli nie będzie można przejść przez cieśninę Bellot’a; Hatteras czuł, że gdyby mu się to nie udało, to jako niemogący wrócić, zostałby zamknięty aż do roku przyszłego. To też nie chciał się na nikogo spuścić przy badaniu okolicy i sam wszedł na jaskółcze gniazdo, gdzie czuwał w sobotę rano przez kilka godzin. Osada okrętu pojmowała doskonale położenie; głębokie milczenie panowało na pokładzie. Zmniejszono parę w kotłach, a Forward posuwał się zwolna, jak można było najbliżej brzegów. Najeżone one były lodami, które nie topniały nawet podczas najcieplejszego lata; wprawnego potrzeba było oka, aby dopatrzeć wpośród nich przejście. Hatteras porównywał swe mappy z tem co widział na ziemi. Słońce pokazało się na czas pewien około południa; mógł więc Shandon z pomocą Walla obliczyć położenie mniej więcej dokładnie, a wypadek tego obliczenia podano głośno Hatterasowi. Połowa dnia upłynęła w oczekiwaniu pełnem obawy, aż nakoniec około godziny drugiej po południu zabrzmiały z wierzchołka masztu te wyrazy: — Zwrócić na zachód i wzmocnić parę. Bryg zwrócił się natychmiast i rzucił się z całą szybkością, między dwa pokruszone pola lodowe. Znalazłszy drogę, Hatteras zszedł z masztu na kapitański pomost a majtek zastąpił go w czuwaniu dalszem. — Tak więc kapitanie, rzekł doktór, dostaliśmy się nareszcie do tej sławnej ciaśniny. — Tak jest, odparł Hatteras, zniżonym głosem; ale to nie dosyć dostać się do niej, trzeba z niej wyjść jeszcze. I rzekłszy to poszedł do swej kajuty. — Ma słuszność, mówił sobie doktór; jesteśmy tu jak w pułapce, z ograniczonem bardzo miejscem do manewrowania. Gdyby nam przyszło tu przezimować!... No nie my pierwsi znaleźlibyśmy się w tym przypadku; a kiedy się inni z tąd wydobyli, to i my się wydobędziemy. Doktór nie mylił się. W tem właśnie miejscu, w małym osłoniętym porcie, nazwanym przez samego Mac-Clintocka portem Kennedy’ego, zimował okręt Fox w r. 1858. Można było widzieć w tej chwili wysokie łańcuchy gór granitowych, i najeżone skałami pochyłości dwóch brzegów. Cieśnina Bellot’a, szeroka na jedną milę (morską) a długa mil siedmnaście, mieści się między górami, mogącemi mieć do tysiąc sześćset stóp wysokości; rozdziela ona North-Sommerset od ziemi Boothia. Rozumie się, że w takiej węziźnie okręty nie mogą się swobodnie poruszać. Forward posuwał się ostrożnie, ale się posuwał. Chociaż przejście to jest ciasne, nawiedzają go jednak gwałtowne burze, więc i bryg ich nie uniknął. Hatteras kazał pozwijać żagle i pospuszczać większe maszty, a mimo to okręt miotany był we wszystkich kierunkach; uderzenia wichru zjawiały się co chwila podczas strasznej ulewy; dym z komina wylatujący z niesłychaną szybkością rwany był ku wschodowi. Okręt posuwał się prawie na los szczęścia między krami wzruszonemi burzą, barometr spadł na dwadzieścia dziewięć cali. Trudno było utrzymać się na pokładzie, to też wszyscy wolni od służby schronili się pod pomost. Ale Hatteras, i Shandon pozostali na pomoście kapitańskim, mimo zamieci śniegu z deszczem; przyłączył się do nich i doktór, dla tego właśnie, że była to jedna z największych przykrości na jaką mógł się w ową chwilę narazić. Zaledwie widzieć się można było, taka panowała ciemnica, a rozmawiać w takim trzasku i łoskocie jaki panował wówczas, niepodobna było. Każdy też zachował swe myśli w sobie. Podług obliczeń Hatterasa okręt powinienby dojść do końca tego przejścia około szóstej w wieczór; to też usiłował przebić mgłę wzrokiem, żeby się tego końca ciaśniny dopatrzeć. Ale w tej chwili właśnie, morze zdawało się zewsząd zamknięte; kazał więc zarzucić kotwicę na jedną z gór lodowych. Czas był okropny; obawiać się należało żeby się Forward nie zerwał z łańcuchów, albo żeby góra do której był przyczepiony, parta wichrem zachodnim, nie odłączyła się od lądu i nie pociągnęła z sobą brygu. Oficerowie na statku czuwali nieustanie w pośród powszechnej obawy. Do tumanów padającego i miotanego na wszystkie strony śniegu przyłączył się grad, jakby go huragan nazbierał po przestrzeniach lodowych i wysypywał umyślnie na okręt. Nie był to już grad, ale strzały z lodu zapełniające powietrze. Temperatura dziwnie się podniosła podczas tej nocy straszliwej; termometr wskazywał 14° nad zero; zdziwionemu tem doktorowi zdawało się że widzi w odległości błyskawice, słyszy grzmot następujący wkrótce po nich. Zdawało się to potwierdzać świadectwo wielorybnika Scoresby, który zauważył podobnyż fenomen za sześćdziesiątym piątym równoleżnikiem. Kapitan Parry także dostrzegł w r. 1821 tę metereologiczną osobliwość. Około godziny piątej rano, temperatura zmieniła się z zadziwiającą szybkością i zeszła na zero, to jest punkt marznięcia; wiatr zwrócił się na północ a potem powietrze uspokoiło się. Dało się dojrzeć północne wyjście z ciaśniny, ale całkiem zawalone lodami; Hatteras, chciwie rozglądał się w przestrzeni, badając czy niema gdzie wolnego przejścia. Kazał posuwać się naprzód a zwolna pomiędzy krami, kruszącemi się z trzaskiem pod parciem okrętu; wówczas, grube one były jeszcze na sześć lub siedm stóp. Trzeba było więc ostrożnie posuwać się między niemi, bo choćby okręt oparł się ich gnieceniu, to mógł być przez nie podniesiony i wywrócony na bok. W południe zauważono po raz pierwszy wspaniałe słoneczne zjawisko, drugie słońce, dwoma otoczone kołami; okrąg zewnętrzny widzialny był tylko na trzydzieści stopni z każdej strony poziomu średnicy. Dwa słońca różniły się widocznie między sobą; barwy okręgów światlanych szły od środka na zewnątrz w następującym porządku: naprzód czerwone, potem żółto-zielone, blado-niebieskawe, nakoniec biała, której granic niepodobna było określić. Doktór przypomniał sobie dowcipną teoryę tego zjawiska, wymyśloną przez Tomasza Younga. Uczony ten utrzymuje, że jest ono skutkiem rozkładu promieni słonecznych przy łamaniu się ich pod kątem od sześćdziesięciu do dziewięćdziesięciu stopni mającym, na chmurach napełnionych igiełkami lodu. Zjawisko to nie może być widzialne przy niebie zupełnie czystem. Zdawało się doktorowi, że taki wykład tego fenomenu jest bardzo prawdy bliski. Żeglarze oswojeni z morzami północnemi, uważają to zjawisko za przepowiednie obfitego śniegu. Gdyby się ta przepowiednia spełniła, to położenie Forwarda stało by się bardzo trudne. Hatteras postanowił więc posuwać się naprzód; przez resztę dnia tego i przez całą noc następną, nie spoczął ani na chwilę, a wciąż badał widnokrąg perspektywą; nie stracił żadnej sposobności wydostania się z ciaśniny i kazał się okrętowi zapuszczać w każdą niemal między lodami szparę. Ale rano musiał zatrzymać się przed nieprzebytą ławicą. Właśnie wówczas doktór przyszedł do niego na pomost kapitański. Hatteras odprowadził go na sam tył, gdzie mogli mówić z sobą nie słyszani od innych. — Jesteśmy zamknięci, rzekł kapitan; niepodobna posuwać się dalej. — Niepodobna? zapytał doktór. — Niepodobna. Wszystek proch jaki się znajduje na Forwardzie, nie zdołałby nam pomódz do posunięcia się dalej jak o ćwierć mili! — Cóż więc poczniemy? rzekł doktór. — Niewiem. Przeklęty ten rok, stawia nas w takich niekorzystnych warunkach! — Jeśli trzeba gdzieś zazimować, kapitanie, rzekł doktór, to nam wszystko jedno, tutaj, czy gdzieindziej. — Zapewne, rzekł z cicha Hatteras; ale należałoby nie zimować, a przynajmniej nie od czerwca. Zimowanie przedstawia wiele niebezpieczeństw fizycznych i moralnych. Umysł ludzki składających osadę, słabnie prędko w długiej bezczynności w pośród cierpień rzeczywistych. Liczyłem na to że zazimujemy gdzieś bliżej bieguna. — A tu fatalność sprawiła, żeśmy zastali zamkniętą zatokę Baffińską. — Otwarta ona była dla kogo innego, rzekł Hatteras gniewnie, dla tego Amerykanina, i... — Ależ kapitanie, rzekł doktór przerywając mu umyślnie; mamy dopiero 5-ty czerwiec, więc nie rozpaczajmy; być może że się nam nagle jakie przejście otworzy. Wiesz pan przecie, że lód dąży do rozpadnięcia się na części, nawet wówczas gdy niema burzy, jakby w jego częściach pracowała jaka siła odpychająca; musimy więc lada chwila znaleźć morze wolne. — Niech się tylko pokaże, a przeskoczymy je, zawołał Hatteras. Bardzo być może że za ciaśniną Bellot’a da się znaleźć droga ku północy przez ciaśninę Peda albo kanał Mac-Clintocka, a wówczas... — Kapitanie, rzekł nadchodzący w tej chwili WalI, jesteśmy narażeni na skruszenie naszego steru przez lody. — Nie pozwolę go odjąć, odparł Hatteras; chcę być gotów o każdej godzinie dnia i nocy. Pilnujcie tam panie Wall, tego steru, odpychajcie lody, ale go nie ruszać z miejsca. — A jednak, rzekł WalI... — Bez uwag, mości panie! zawołał Hatteras surowo. WalI wrócił na swoje stanowisko. — Ah! rzekł Hatteras w przystępie gniewu, dałbym pięć lat mego życia, żeby się już znajdować wyżej na północ. Nie znam miejsca niebezpieczniejszego nad to w którem obecnie jesteśmy. A tutaj jeszcze bliskość bieguna magnetycznego sprawia, że igła magnesowa leniwa jest albo waryjuje i zmienia ciągle położenie. Nie można używać kompasu. — Wyznaję, rzekł doktór, że żegluga tutaj pełna jest niebezpieczeństw; aleć wreszcie wiedzieli o tem dobrze ci, którzy się na nią od ważyli — nic ich już teraz niespodziewanego nie spotka. — Ah doktorze, moja osada bardzo się zmieniła; widziałeś pan, że oficerowie pozwalają sobie uwag. Korzyści pieniężne spowodowały tych ludzi do zgodzenia się na czynione im propozycye; ale właśnie dlatego żeby osiągnąć te korzyści, chcą teraz coprędzej powrócić. Nie popierają mnie w mem przedsięwzięciu; ale jeśli nie dopnę com zamierzył, to nie będzie wina tego lub owego majtka z którym łatwo byłoby sobie poradzić, ale zła wola niektórych oficerów... Drogo mi to zapłacą. — Przesadzasz pan, kapitanie, rzekł doktór. — Nie przesadzam bynajmniej, odparł Hatteras. Czy pan mniemasz że się osada martwi przeszkodami jakie spotykamy? Przeciwnie mają nadzieję, że mnie te przeszkody odstręczą od moich zamiarów. To też żaden ani piśnie, gdy Forward zmuszony jest zwrócić się na południe, i zawsze będzie to samo. Głupcy! zdaje się im, że się do Anglii zbliżają. Ale niech mi się tylko uda zwrócić ku północy, a zaraz będzie inaczej. Ja jednak przysięgam na Boga, że mnie żadne żywe stworzenie nie zwróci z drogi, którą iść zamierzyłem. Niech się tylko pokaże jakakolwiek szpara, jakikolwiek otwór, byle się bryg tam zmieścił, a pójdę choćby przyszło tam zostawić blachy osłaniające mój okręt! Nic mnie nie wstrzyma! Życzenia kapitana w części chociaż miały się spełnić. Jak to doktór przewidywał, wieczorem nagła nastała zmiana; czy to pod wpływem wiatru, czy prądu jakiego, czy też ciepła nareszcie, dość że góry lodowe rozdzielać się poczęły; Forward rzucił się naprzód śmiało, krusząc swym przodem stalowym lody pływające. Żeglował tak przez noc całą, a we wtorek o szóstej rano, wypłynął nareszcie z cieśniny Bellot’a. Lecz jakaż wściekłość tłumiona ogarnęła Hatteras’a na widok zamkniętej znowu drogi na północ wiodącej! Umiał on jednak panować nad sobą; ukrył to co się w duszy jego działo i jakby droga otwarta w tej chwili była zarazem drogą którą by wybrał najchętniej dozwolił swemu okrętowi płynąć w dół ciaśniny Franklina, nie mogąc iść w górę przez ciaśninę Peel’a. Postanowił opłynąć przylądek księcia Wallii i tym sposobem wydostać się na kanał Mac-Clintock’a. Wiedział jednak, że Shandon i WaIl rozumieli położenie i widzieli, że nadzieje kapitana zawiedzione zostały. Dzień 6 czerwca przeszedł bez żadnego wypadku; niebo było jakby na śnieg zachmurzone, spełniły się prognostyki wysnute z halo. Przez trzydzieści sześć godzin, Forward wciąż płynął wzdłuż krętego wybrzeża Boothia, nie mogąc wszakże zbliżyć się do przylądka księcia Walii, Hatteras kazał wytężać siłę pary, paląc węgiel rozrzutnie, liczył bowiem na zaopatrzenie się w paliwo na wyspie Beechey. We czwartek przybył do krańca ciaśniny Franklina i znowu drogę na północ zastał lodami zawaloną. To go już do rozpaczy przywodziło; wrócić nawet było niepodobna. Lody pchały go naprzód, a droga przebyta wciąż się za nim zamykała, jak gdyby nigdy morze nie było czyste tam, gdzie on płynął przed godziną. Tak więc, nietylko Forward nie posuwał się ku północy, ale jeszcze nie mógł stanąć ani na chwilę, bo lody mogłyby go otoczyć i zatrzymać; uciekał przed lodami, jak inne okręty uciekają przed burzą. W piątek 8 czerwca zbliżył się do wybrzeża Boothia przy wejściu na ciaśninę James Ross’a, którą ominąć koniecznie było potrzeba, bo ona prowadzi tylko na zachód i wprost do lądów Ameryki. Obserwacye dokonane w tym punkcie w samo południe wykazały 70° 5' 17" szerokości i 96° 46' 45" długości; doktór przeniósł te cyfry na swą mappę i przekonał się, że nareszcie są u bieguna magnetycznego, właśnie w miejscu gdzie James Ross, synowiec sir John’a stanowczo oznaczył to ciekawe położenie. Ląd był tu niski, a w milowej od morza odległości wznosił się zaledwie na stóp sześćdziesiąt. Ponieważ kocioł u machiny Forwarda potrzebował oczyszczenia, kapitan kazał zarzucić kotwicę na pole lodowe, i pozwolił doktorowi wyjść na ląd, w towarzystwie retmana. Sam zaś, nieczuły na wszystko co było obce jego zamiarom, zamknął się w swej kajucie, pożerając wzrokiem mapę bieguna. Doktór bez trudu doszedł do lądu ze swym towarzyszem; niósł on kompas, mający mu posłużyć do skontrolowania doświadczeń i wniosków James Ross’a. Odszukał z łatwością pagórek z wapieni wzniesiony przez tegoż; a wstąpiwszy nań, ujrzał przez otwór umyślnie urządzony, skrzynkę mosiężną, w której James Ross złożył kopiję protokółu swego odkrycia. Zdawało się, że od trzydziestu lat, żadna istota ludzka nie zwiedzała tego pustego wybrzeża. W miejscu tem, igła magnesowa, jak może być najdelikatniej zawieszona, przybierała natychmiast położenie mniej więcej prostopadłe, pod wpływem magnetycznym; punkt zatem przyciągania znajdował się w bardzo niewielkiej odległości, jeśli nie tuż pod samą igiełką. Doktór bardzo starannie robił swe doświadczenia. Widać, że James Ross z powodu niedokładności swych narzędzi oznaczył pochylenie się prostopadłe swej igiełki na 89° 59' — rzeczywisty zaś, prawdziwy punkt magnetyczny, znajdował się o jednę minutę od tego miejsca. Doktór Clawbonny był szczęśliwszym, bo w niejakiej ztamtąd odległości z zadowoleniem ujrzał, że nachylenie się jego igły wynosiło 90 stopni. — Tu jest rzeczywiście magnetyczny biegun kuli ziemskiej, zawołał uderzając nogą w ziemię. — Czy doprawdy tutaj? zapytał Johnson. — Tutaj właśnie mój przyjacielu. — A zatem, rzekł znów retman, trzeba do bajek policzyć wszelkie przypuszczenia o górach lub masach magnetycznych. — Tak jest, z uśmiechem radości odpowiedział doktór, są to przypuszczenia łatwowierności. Widzisz, że niema tu żadnej góry zdolnej przyciągać okręty, lub odzierać z wszelkiego żelaza, jak kotwice i gwoździe; sam przekonywasz się, że twe buty choć podkute, nie przylegają tu do ziemi bardziej niż na każdym innym punkcie globu. — Jakże więc to wytłomaczyć. — Nic się tu nie tłumaczy mój kochany; jeszcze nie jesteśmy dość na to uczeni. Jedną tylko rzecz którą wiemy z pewnością i dokładnością matematyczną, że biegun magnetyczny jest, w tem oto miejscu, a nie gdzieindziej. — Ah panie Clawbonny, coby nasz kapitan dał za to, żeby to samo mógł powiedzieć o biegunie północnym. — Przyjdzie i do tego Johnsonie, przyjdzie z pewnością. — Daj Boże! odrzekł marynarz. Doktór z Johnsonem ustawili pagórek wtem miejsca, gdzie doświadczenie zostało zrobionem! a skoro ujrzeli znaki dawane z okrętu, powrócili na pokład o godzinie szóstej wieczorem.